Tease
by Alshoruzen
Summary: Shinichi curses the furniture, and Kaito learns that, if he's ever bored, all he has to do is arrange for Shinichi's favorite pen to drop. KaiShin


Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

Pairing: KaitoxShinichi

Rating: M

Warnings: Kaito's graphic imagination

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: Shinichi curses the furniture, and Kaito learns that, if he's ever bored, all he has to do is arrange for Shinichi's favorite pen to drop.

* * *

**Tease**

The problem with having beautiful, shiny, hardwood floors and nice furniture with heavy, wood frames was that, when you accidentally dropped your favorite pen down behind that big old couch while you were alone, you quickly started to wish you either didn't have any of it or that your arms would grow obligingly longer for a moment.

Shinichi let out a frustrated huff and smacked the couch cushions. It didn't accomplish anything, but it did make him feel better. He'd been sitting on it just a moment ago, writing in his notebook as he looked over some case information, but then he'd dropped his pen. And of course when he went to retrieve it, he accidentally kicked it under the couch instead.

He wouldn't normally have cared. A pen was just a pen after all. It could wait until they needed a new couch or something. But this particular pen was a souvenir he'd brought back from London. It was special.

To make the situation worse, any attempt to push or pull the couch would no doubt scratch the floor terribly. The wretched piece of furniture had been something his mom had taken a liking to, but while he would admit it looked good it also weighed way too much to be convenient. So here he was, reduced to sweeping his hands blindly underneath the furniture in an attempt to retrieve his pen. And, of course, like these things always were, it seemed as though the pen was just a tiny little bit beyond his reach. If he could only get a fraction of space closer…!

-0-

Kaito hummed quietly as he let himself into the house. He had just come back from a meeting with the owners of a rather prestigious performance hall. They had wanted to schedule him to perform at the hall for three nights the following week. Kaito had gotten a look around the venue too and he was definitely looking forward to being able to use it—not that he wasn't always pleased to perform, it was just that this particular hall had an amazing lighting system he was itching to get his hands on and a whole lot of space besides.

Wanting to share the news, he was mildly disappointed when Shinichi didn't answer his greeting as he stepped over the threshold. Did that mean the detective was still at a case? If that were the case, Kaito was going to have to go and fetch him home. Honestly, the detective spent way too much time working for his own good.

Already plotting just how he was going to drag Shinichi home—or at least to a restaurant for dinner—he was surprised when he entered the living room and saw the very person he'd been looking for.

Shinichi was on the ground by the couch, searching for something underneath it. Because of that, he had his chest and shoulders pressed low to the ground, which in turn left his back end sticking up.

Kaito blinked. Even as he took in the sight, Shinichi spread his knees a little farther apart for balance and a bit of extra leverage.

Moving silently to the armchair, he sat down, eyes never leaving the detective on the floor. He wondered very briefly what Shinichi was looking for. Then he decided he didn't care just so long as it stayed out of reach a little longer.

That tempting rear wiggled and bobbed as Shinichi stretched his hand as far as it would go under the couch and twisted this way and that to see if he could find the right angle to get just that crucial bit more distance. It was just begging to be fondled.

Kaito cursed those jeans for obstructing his view.

He imagined how the scene would look if those jeans were pulled down, bunching halfway down Shinichi's pale thighs along with his undergarments. A lecherous grin stretched across his face. Now that would be a sight to see.

He imagined sneaking up to kneel behind Shinichi and give that tauntingly wiggling bottom a good, hard squeeze. The detective would yelp in surprise and try to move away, but he'd find that in his current position and with Kaito leaning over him, he really couldn't get far.

Kaito would place a hand on his back to prevent him from sitting up while his other hand continued to explore every inch of exposed skin. Shinichi would wiggle and protest, but in that halfhearted way that only made Kaito want him more.

His wandering hand would find its way around and down between the detective's legs and begin to stroke him. Shinichi would press his face into the couch cushions, one hand rising to grip at them as he gasped, hips moving involuntarily in response to that skilled hand.

Pressing their bodies flush together, he would continue his ministrations until Shinichi was good and hot, words lost amidst stifled moans. Then, shifting his hands once more to those slender hips, Kaito would grind his own clothed groin against Shinichi's bare buttocks, making sure that his detective could feel just how excited he was. In his mind's eye, Shinichi gasped, body responding eagerly.

A smirk made its way onto Kaito's face. He knew that Shinichi enjoyed their little _trysts_ as much as he did, though the detective wouldn't admit it out loud unless in the midst of the throes of passion and on those rare occasions when the detective was in the mood to tease (he could do some surprising things in that mood, Kaito mused, recalling a few tricks Shinichi had used to taunt him into pinning the detective to the nearest suitable surface. Oh yes, he had some very good memories of those moods). Most of the time, despite how long they'd been together, the detective still flushed with embarrassment at the mere mention of certain more intimate things. Kaito didn't understand it (Shinichi said it was because he had no sense of shame), but he did find it rather adorable.

Over by the couch, Shinichi let out a frustrated groan and shifted again, butt sticking a little higher in the air.

Kaito licked his lips.

Returning to his fantasy, he slid his hands down to massage Shinichi's thighs before migrating up to rub a finger against the detective's entrance. He would tease that sensitive ring with his fingertips, tracing around it and pushing just past it before pulling out again. And Shinichi would squirm and whimper for more, though he would try to muffle the sounds against the couch cushions.

Then Kaito would slip two fingers inside and those whimpers would turn into moans. By then Shinichi would have completely forgotten about his halfhearted protests, and he would press back eagerly onto the magician's fingers. Kaito would respond by adding a third finger and thrusting them in deeper to press at that spot that made Shinichi's spine arch—in and out, in and out.

And when Shinichi was nothing but a moaning mess of pleasure and need, Kaito would carry him upstairs and lay him out on their bed, stripping them of the rest of their garments. He would spread Shinichi's long, supple legs and they would share a passionate kiss before he buried himself fully in his detective's sweet little hole with one swift thrust. And those little gasps and moans Shinichi had been making would morph into unrestrained, wanton cries—

"Finally!"

With a crow of triumph, Shinichi pulled back his hand, pen in tow, and sat up. He let out a sigh as he clambered to his feet and stretched. He definitely needed a cup of coffee after that.

He turned and blinked in surprise at the sight of Kaito sitting in the armchair. He hadn't heard the magician come in. That, however, wasn't really that surprising. Thieves that went clang generally ended up in jail. The thing that made Shinichi want to take a step back was the weird expression on said thief's face.

"Um, Kai, what's with that creepy smile?"

Coming reluctantly out of his fantasies where Shinichi was screaming his name in ecstasy, Kaito plastered an innocent smile on his face. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking."

"For some reason, that's not very reassuring."

"Don't worry. They were _good_ thoughts."

Something about the way the thief pronounced that made Shinichi feel like blushing. He coughed and tried not to imagine exactly what kinds of thoughts would put that expression on Kaito's face. "Um, so…what did you want for dinner?"

"Anything is fine," came the absentminded reply. Shinichi gave his partner a suspicious look but decided to ignore the oddness for the sake of his own sanity. Kaito watched intently as the detective headed off to the kitchen, his own mind busy plotting—er, _planning_—for dessert.

**-End-**


End file.
